Nowadays, people pay much attention to monitoring environmental air quality in daily living, e.g., monitoring carbon monoxide, carbon dioxide, volatile organic compounds (VOC), PM2.5, and so on. The exposure of these gases or substances in the environment can cause human health problems or can even harm the life. Therefore, it has become an important issue for every country to develop and implement environmental air quality monitoring technology.
Generally, it is feasible to use a sensor to monitor the air quality in the environment. If the sensor can further provide immediate monitored information for the people in the environment, the people can be alerted to take precautions or escape promptly, thus the negative influence on human body and injury to the health caused by the exposure to the harmful gas are prevented. In this regard, the sensor is suitably used for monitoring the environment.
Nowadays, there are large-scale environmental monitoring base stations provided to monitor environmental air quality. However, those base stations are only suitable for monitoring air quality in a large area, which are unable to promptly monitor the quality of the air surrounding a human being with precision and efficiency, e.g., the indoor air quality or the ambient air close to the human being. If the sensor is integrated into a portable electronic device, the air quality can be real-time monitored in everywhere and at any time. Moreover, the monitored data can be transmitted to a cloud database in real time for database construction and data integration. Consequently, the monitored data of the air quality can be more accurately and immediately provided for enabling an air quality notification mechanism and an air quality processing mechanism.
Therefore, there is a need of providing a solution for immediately monitoring the air quality in everywhere and at any time, transmitting the monitored data to the cloud database for database construction and data integration, providing more accurately and immediately monitored data, and enabling the air quality notification mechanism and the air quality processing mechanism.